


Some Love This Is

by valseromantique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fiction, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, MidoTaka Week, Romance, TakaMido Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valseromantique/pseuds/valseromantique
Summary: This KNB fanfiction is inspired by a short manga named Alkaloid Seduction. I read a translation of it by amai-na on tumblr. Not long after I decided to write my own (and very first) fanfiction based on that piece. To be honest I'm just a casual shipper of #midotaka, I wrote it more for the angst and storyline rather than the actual ship itself. I mean, isn't tragedy just the perfect recipe for a beautiful story?
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	Some Love This Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alkaloid Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736743) by Moko, translated by amai-na. 



> This KNB fanfiction is inspired by a short manga named Alkaloid Seduction. I read a translation of it by amai-na on tumblr. Not long after I decided to write my own (and very first) fanfiction based on that piece. To be honest I'm just a casual shipper of #midotaka, I wrote it more for the angst and storyline rather than the actual ship itself. I mean, isn't tragedy just the perfect recipe for a beautiful story?

On moments like this, sometimes, I lay back and wonder how every single thing started. Like how I got this curse, or why I didn't realize earlier on. But I guess those questions are naive. The real question is why it happened to me. Me, an average teenage boy, of all the other humans that could've deserved my fate a little more than myself.

I laid my futon next to Shin-chan's, but now that we're face-to-face I'm starting to regret it. It's been half an hour since lights out, yet I can make out his chiseled face and his long lashes adorning closed eyes. Withstanding the urge to touch them, I study his stoic expression, which remains even in sleep. What a tight-ass.

Symptoms worsen when you're in close proximity with the "source". I totally know that, but I can't turn away. I can feel my body get warmer and my head get dizzier by the minute; my cheeks are burning and tears are slowly amassing. I turn on my other side, finally too flustered to look at him. 

It's a love poisoning. The kind that eats you from inside out.

It began at the beginning of high school. Before we started playing seriously together, I hadn't thought much of Shintaro beyond the fact that he was elusive and difficult, not to mention annoying. Like the loner he was, he'd hog the hoop all to himself during training, and sometimes flat-out refused to join team practice. Tediously shooting threes, invariably scoring without fail, and repeating, every single day. Eventually I spoke to him on one of the days I'd found him practicing- alone, as per usual- and had called him "Shin-chan" in the spur of the moment. It might've all started then, when his name rolled off my tongue for the first time and he cringed at me.

"Is there something on my face?" Shin-chan questioned once during lunch break. We were sitting across the desk from each other in the classroom. Exposed, I snapped from my trance. I'd unintentionally been staring at his eyelashes, which had been flared a burgundy shade by the sunbeam streaming from the windows next to us. He's actually genuinely asking, I thought to myself.

"There is," My lips uttered before my mind could catch up. In a snap I found my fingers reaching under the rim of his glasses on impulse and brushing the spot under his right eye. What was the hell was I doing?

I thought he would've drawn back, but he stayed put. "What?" He did seem a tad annoyed though.

"An eyelash," I grinned brightly. It was a lie.

Now it was Shintaro's turn to eyeball me. Feeling self-conscious, I asked him the same question he'd demanded from me. 

"Your face is all red-のだよ. Are you sick or something?" He scrutinized.

"Eh?" I dropped my spoon and cupped my forehead. It was warm. I then realized my cheeks were burning too and caressed them with suspiciously trembling hands. 

All of a sudden his still gaze on me felt unbearable. "Uh, probably..." I faltered, confused.

"じゃ, I'm going to the bathroom!" I announced as I stood up from my chair which screeched loudly upon the abrupt movement. Some annoyed classmates turned toward the noise but I was already on my way out.

Was I actually blushing back there? Flustered, I facepalm myself on instinct to hide the crimson tinted on my face. I strode through the corridor fast. The toilet was vacant when I arrived. 

Not sparing myself a glance at the mirror, I let lukewarm water from the tap flow onto my readily cupped hands. When it was filled to the brim, I splashed it onto my face.

I didn't know what to think when I glanced up to look at my reflection. My face was indeed scarlet all over, droplets were fading down my face, the ends of my wet bangs were stuck to my forehead. I clasped the countertop with both hands, my mind still muddled. 

The bell rang, and I went to the nurse's office. 

What is this feeling? I thought then. What's happening to me? I didn't know yet.

From discovering all the strangest qualities about him- how he always kept his fingers bandaged, how he went on scavenger hunts every day, and how he smugly adjusted his glasses, to noticing the most delicate nuances to him, the way he pet his plushies and gritted his teeth whenever he's frustrated- soon enough I was invested in him and everything he did. 

It happened more frequently since that day. Just touching him dizzied my head. Just staring at him made my mind wander. Just thinking of him rushed my heartbeat. Soon I came to a realization- I was addicted to him.

By the time I knew of this poisoning, I was already in much deeper than any possibility of recovery. I already know what I'll meet at the end of this disease. The poison in my heart circulates my system, gradually worsening and straining my body by the day.

But even after all this disease has put me through, I still can't give him up. Is it still suffering if a little part of me is addicted to it? Maybe I did bring this on myself; and the guilt itself is more heart-crushing than anything else. 

To think that it's all been the work of the so-called fate Shin-chan worships. Thankfully he'll never know, because I'll never spill.

Still wide awake, I curl into a ball. I can even hear his slow breaths within this silent room. I close my eyes and listen in- maybe until then they can lull me to sleep.

Love poisoning or not, I don't care.

I'll never call it love, because there's no way I can convey these feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the original creator of Alkaloid Seduction. You can read the translation and access the original source here - https://amai-na.tumblr.com/post/38452949662


End file.
